Warriors: Stone of Fire
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Ember never knew of a peaceful life, all she knew was keeping Tiny and herself alive. But when the chance to join a group of cats arrives, both littermates will go through trials and a murderous plot to gain their Clanmates' trust.


Warriors: Stone of Fire

I've decided to change some characters and add new ones: Brokenstar is now a she-cat that wants the best for her Clan but is sometimes harsh, Crookedstar was never renamed, Hopekit survived and was named Mosskit, Whiteclaw is Crookedstar's deputy instead of Oakheart.

I've added a new part to the medicine cat rule that a medicine cat can have kits only if they already have a fully trained apprentice to take their place until the kits are apprentices then they can choose whether to stay a medicine cat, become a warrior, or become and elder.

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy: Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Medicine cat(s): Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors: Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm—big white tom.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

Apprentices: Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.

Queens: Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

Elders: Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Rosetail—cream-colored she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail

ShadowClan

Leader: Branchstar—long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat.

Deputy: Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

Medicine cat(s): Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom.

Warriors: Stumpytail—brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder—silver tabby tom.

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom.

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt—black tom.

Mosswillow—cream-and-gray she-cat (formerly Hopekit)

Apprentices: Brownpaw—brown tom

Wetpaw—gray tabby tom

Littlepaw—very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes

Queens: Dawncloud—small tabby.

Brightflower—black-and-white she-cat.

Elders: Ashfur—thin gray tom

WindClan

Leader: Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

Deputy: Deadfoot—a black tom with a twisted paw.

Medicine cat(s): Barkface—a short-tailed brown tom.

Warriors: Mudclaw—a mottled dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear—a tabby tom.

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Onewhisker—a young brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Shadowhaze—dark blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Patchwhisker—black, white, and brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Apprentices: Whitepaw—small white she-cat

Webpaw—wiry, dark gray tabby tom

Runningpaw—light gray tabby she-cat

Lilypaw—gray tabby she-cat with pale gray from underbelly to mouth and amber eyes

Queens: Ashfoot—a gray queen.

Morningflower—a tortoiseshell queen.

Elders: Crowfur—black tom with patchy fur

RiverClan

Leader: Stormstar—a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

Deputy: Whiteclaw—dark tom with a white paw.

Medicine cat(s): Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom.

Warriors: Blackclaw—smoky black tom.

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur—a gray tom with battle-scarred ears.

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Oakheart—reddish brown tom

Loudbelly—a dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Silverstream—a pretty slender silver tabby.

Leopardfur—dappled, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Mistyfoot-dark gray she-cat.

Elders: Graypool-thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle.

Cats Outside the Clans

Ember—pretty flame-colored she-cat with green eyes

Tiny—small black tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

Smudge—plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

Barley—black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

* * *

**A few characters were either changed because I wanted to do something different with them or added because they weren't in the allegiances when they were talked about in the books. And I've added my three cats since me and my sister already came up with names for them if they were in a Clan: Belle is Shadowhaze, KC is Patchwhisker, and Lily is Lilypaw since she is the youngest of the trio.**


End file.
